open_source_objectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juice
has contributed to Open Source Objects since episode 1. He is the Voice of Diamond. Juice is known on the OSO server for often being in the voice chat, and tends to lurk in the text channels, contributing to server in-jokes. He is perceptive yet indecisive and tends to switch between a joking or a serious disposition as a result. He is also forgetful and has a tendency to zone out at inappropriate times. Despite this (in addition to being introverted) once he starts talking, he can ramble on for quite a while. Otherwise, he is known for acting on impulse, especially for the sake of comedy (see Chaotic Doings). Contributions General * Illustrated frame 104 in Crayon Box's intro segment. * Directly responsible for all instances of Armadillos in OSO * Current VA for Diamond OSO 2 * Wrote part of scene 14 * Storyboarded scene 14 * Drew background for shot 17e Chaotic Doings * Juice created a drink known as the "Liquid Heart Attack". In the past, little was told about the concoction except that it contained large amounts of caffeine and questionable ingredients (which he refused to disclose on discord). There is a tutorial on how to make a Liquid Heart Attack on his youtube channel as of August 2019, in which he goes into detail on its ingredients and the risks of consuming it. ** He also has a variation of this drink that he calls the "E.D Heart Attack", which spawned from his attempt to make an energy drink mixture that tastes like his objectsona, Energy Drink. According to him, this mixture differs in composition from a LHA but he still considers it related for unknown reasons. * He frequents the voice chats in the OSO server, and will usually say things in Diamond's voice if asked to do so. Actually, scratch that. He'll do it even if literally nobody asked. ** This may not seem bad until you realize that his Diamond voice is very similar to his regular speaking voice, meaning that he can read copypastas and other memes to his heart's content. However, his ability to sing in Diamond's voice is limited, so everyone is safe in that regard. * He has a series of cursed images he took himself that consist of him dipping double stuf oreos in things that oreos should never be dipped in. this includes but is not limited to ramen, containers of pony beads, and laundry detergent. Trivia * Juice has a passion for worldbuilding and character analysis, especially for any sort of web series. He has mentioned having planned BFB analysis videos in the past, and will seldom pass up a chance to talk about the subjects when they come up in conversation. * Juice really likes pokemon. He has a hard time picking a singular favorite, but Psyduck, Grovyle, and Umbreon tend to come up when he's asked. * His first legitimate shiny pokemon was a randomly encountered Yungoos in Pokémon Sun version. He has also expressed an affinity for green shiny pokemon, and would die on a hill to defend them. Relatedly, his least favorite shiny is Igglybuff, which enrages him to no end. * His favorite generation of Pokémon is the fourth. This is unrelated the fact that he voices Diamond in OSO, as he doesn't own the matching Sinnoh game. * His favorite music artists include AJJ, Lemon Demon, Tally Hall, and Glass Animals. * He has dubbed himself as being the "Dad friend" in his friend groups. His reasoning for this is that he enjoys making bad puns and failed a construction class once. * Juice's favorite video games are Pokémon, Undertale, NITW, and Portal.Category:Contributor Category:Autobiography Category:Storyboarders Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers